National League 2019-20
The 2019–20 National League season, known as the Vanarama National League for sponsorship reasons, is the fifth season under English football's new title of National League, sixteenth season consisting of three divisions and the fiftieth season overall. The National League covers the top two levels of non-League football in England. The National League is the fifth highest level of the overall pyramid, while the National League North and National League South exist at the sixth level. The top team and the winner of the play-off of the Premier division will be promoted to English Football League Two, while the bottom four are relegated to the North or South divisions. The champions of the North and South divisions will be promoted to the Premier division, alongside the play-off winners from each division. The bottom four in each of the North and South divisions are relegated to the premier divisions of the Northern Premier League, Southern Football League (Central or Eastern) or Isthmian League. National League The National League consists of 24 clubs. Promotion and relegation The following clubs changed divisions after the 2018–19 season: Team changes To National League Promoted from National League North * Salford City * Harrogate Town Promoted from National League South * Havant & Waterlooville * Braintree Town Relegated from League Two * Chesterfield * Barnet From National League Promoted to League Two * Macclesfield Town * Tranmere Rovers Relegated to National League North * Chester * Guiseley Relegated to National League South * Torquay United * Woking Stadia and locations * 1 Gateshead are currently suspended from the National League for breaches of financial regulations. The re-formatting of the league in their absence is not yet confirmed. Personnel and sponsoring * 1 Gateshead are currently suspended from the National League for breaches of financial regulations. The re-formatting of the league in their absence is not yet confirmed. Managerial changes League table National League North The National League North will consist of 22 teams for the last time. Team changes To National League North Promoted from Northern Premier League Premier Division * Farsley Celtic Promoted from Southern League Premier Division Central * Kettering Town * King's Lynn Town Transferred from National League South * Gloucester City * Oxford City From National League North Promoted to National League * Stockport County * Chorley Relegated to Northern Premier League Premier Division * Ashton United * F.C. United of Manchester Relegated to Southern League Premier Division Central * Nuneaton Borough Stadia and locations Personnel and sponsoring Managerial changes League table National League South The National League South will consist of 22 clubs for the last time. Team changes To National League South Promoted from Isthmian League Premier Division * Dorking Wanderers * Tonbridge Angels Promoted from Southern League Premier Division South * Weymouth Relegated from National League * Aldershot Town * Braintree Town * Havant & Waterlooville * Maidstone United From National League South Promoted to National League * Torquay United * Woking Relegated to Isthmian League Premier Division * East Thurrock United Relegated to Southern League Premier Division South * Truro City * Weston-super-Mare Transferred to National League North * Gloucester City * Oxford City Stadia and locations League table Category:National League (English football) seasons 5 Category:2019–20 National League Eng